Der Aufstieg der Schlangen
'Der Aufstieg der Schlangen '(im Original Rise of the Snakes) ist die 1. Episode der 1. Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde gemeinsam mit Der Pfad des Falken am 2. Dezember 2012 auf Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Einführung Plot Lloyd, der Sohn von Lord Garmadon, wurde von der Schule für böse Jungs geschmissen, will aber immer noch ein Bösewicht wie sein Vater werden. Er versucht in Jamanakai, einem kleinen Dorf, Chaos zu veranstalten, doch die Ninja, die in der Annahme, auf Lord Garmadon zu treffen, gekommen sind, sehen sie in ihm keine Bedrohung. Auch die Dorfbewohner nehmen den jungen Lloyd nicht ernst und verspotten ihn. Als die Ninja daraufhin zu ihren Drachen zurückkehren, stoßen sie auf eine Prophezeiung, die vohersagt, dass einer von ihnen der grüne Ninja wird. Sie streiten darum, wer es wird und machen ein Turnier darum, das jedoch von Sensei Wu beendet wurde, als Kai ein Feuer ausbrechen ließ. In der Zwischenzeit wandert Lloyd wütend auf der Suche nach Rache durch die Berge und stößt zufällig auf das Grab der Hypnokobras. Ihr General, Silthraa, versucht Lloyd zu hypnotisieren, hypnotisiert sich jedoch durch eine Spiegelung im Eis aus Versehen selbst, wodurch er und somit auch sein Stamm Lloyd gehorchen. Bald greift er Jamanakai erneut an und lässt die Dorfbewohner von "seiner" Armee hypnotisieren, sodass diese die kurz darauf ankommenden Ninjas angreifen. Überfordert durch diesen Angriff wissen die Ninja nicht wie sie ihre goldenen Waffen benutzen sollen und schaffen es nicht, die Hypnokobras komplett zu besiegen. Sie können sich aber besinnen und entwickeln einen Plan, der vorsieht, Silthraas Stab, den Beweis seiner Macht, zu stellen. Als Cole dies versucht, gelingt es ihm angeblich, doch wie wie herausstellt, hat Slithraa ihn hypnotisiert, was von den anderen Ninja unbemerkt blieb. Gemeinsam können sie die Schlangen fürs Erste überwältigen, weshalb diese mit Lloyd fliehen. Besetzung in alphabetischer Reihenfolge * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Micheals (synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Mezmo (Hypnokobra) - Michael Adamthwaite (synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Rattla (Hypnokobra) - Paul Dobson (synchronisiert von Reinhard Scheunemann) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (synchronisiert von Eberhard Prueter) * Skales (Hypnokobra-Offizier) - Ian James Corlett (synchronisiert von Reiner Fritzsche) * Slithraa (Hypnokobra-General) - John Novak (Synchrontimme unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Trivia * Diese Episode beinhaltet den ersten Auftritt von Lloyd, wobei im Unklaren gelassen wird, wie Garmadon einen Sohn haben konnte, bzw. wer seine Frau ist. * Das Videospiel, das die Ninja zu Beginn der Episode spielen, gibt es mehreren Versionen: Bei der originalen Ausstrahlung handelt es sich um eine Szene aus König der Schatten (1), die mit Videospieleffekten und Lebensleisten versehen wurde. Bei der deutschen Ausstrahlung spielen sie LEGO Ninjago: Das Videospiel. Auf der DVD schließlich spielen sie ein komplett anderes Spiel, das an angelehnt ist. * Der Name dieser Episode weist auf die Befreiung der Hypnokobras durch Lloyd hin, was gleichzeitig der erste Auftritt von Serpentinen in Ninjago ist und für eine Kette von Ereignissen sorgt, an deren Ende der große Schlangenmeister befreit wird. Fehler * Nachdem Sensei Wu das Videospiel der Ninjas beendet hat, kickt er Coles Pizza in den Türrahmen. In der nächsten Einstellung sind sowohl sie als auch die leeren Pizzaschachteln verschwunden. * Im englischen Original sagt Cole mit Kais Stimme. Später in dieser Folge liest Kai die Prophezeiung um den grünen Ninja mit Coles Stimme. Dies ist auf einen Fehler im Skript zurückzuführen. En:Rise of the Snakes Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2012